tdinsanityfandomcom-20200213-history
Eric
Eric, labeled The Bearded Hick, was one of the twenty-two contestants who competed on Total Drama Island:Insanity! He was a member of the Screaming Gophers. During his time on the island, he became infamous for leading on fellow team mate and Texan, Sam . Biography Eric was introduced alongside the other twenty-one campers in "Not So Famous Campers - Part 1." Eric is seen snarking at Sam's obvious guesses that he was Texan, but later reveals to her that he is Texan and starts a mutual friendship with her over it. In the promotional picture, Eric is seen standing in the back with the Texan flag while Sam looks up at him, smiling. He is then placed on the Screaming Gophers, happy to be on a team with Sam. He is later seen hanging the Texan flag above his bed, which Sam happily says is a good place to stick it. In "Not So Famous Campers - Part 2", Eric admonishes Josh on his wish that Doug got eaten by sharks. He then dives off of the cliff with Sam saying that "In Texas, we go big!" In "Attenzione: La fine é vicina", Eric, alongside Jonathon and Kelly, led the pack in running around the lake. Eric was unhappy with Chris when Chris lied about the eating challenge being the second part. He is later seen asleep with Sam, wrapped up in the Texan flag. Eric found it exceedingly funny when he learned that Doug pissed his pants, joining in calling him "Pee Pee Douglas." In "These Balls Are On Fire", Eric is seen playing in the first round alongside Alex, Josh, Doug, and Sam against Steven, Nathalie, Jonathon, Vittoria, and Kimi, excited along with Sam about the challenge. When Nathalie tried to avenge Jonathon in the challenge, he caught the ball she threw aimed for Sam. When Alex and Josh bailed and Doug was knocked out by Josh, Eric and Sam remained the two left in the round. Eric and Sam, however, easily finished off the rest of the Killer Bass, Eric getting the final blow against Vittoria. They also led the team in the next round, Eric hugging Sam when she got the final blow against Sarah. Eric once again played in the third round alongside Sam, Wyatt, Krystal, and Henry against Noah, Nourhan, Brooke, Steven, and Kimi. Eric and Sam double-teamed Kimi and Noah with ease but both were knocked out by Brooke. He is later seen with a concussion alongside Wyatt, Hector, and Sam and even later receives a marshmallow. In "Going Up In Flames", Eric revealed that he led his high school's football team all the way to the state nationals, becoming the leader of the Screaming Gophers. However, when his team was shown to be talentless, he is seen in the confessional finally exploding in anger over their incompetence, showing a hidden bad side to him. He finally throws his clipboard at Josh's face and quits being the leader of the team, exasperated, putting his cowboy hat down on Doug and appointing him leader of the team. However, when his team won, he quickly took all credit for his team's win and became their leader once again. In "Lost and Forgotten" , Eric reveals that he is a reknown wilderness guide back in Texas, leading his team to the campsite despite Alex's sarcastic comments towards him when doing so. When Sam is attacked by a bear the following morning, he comforts Haley, assuring her the bear won't be hungry anymore since it's already ate Sam. Later in the day , Eric is the first to come to the realization the Gophers have won the challenge when Brooke and Sarah show up to the Outskirts late. Voting History } |} Relationships *Sam and Eric originally formed a close friendship in the first episode. This bond is broken, however, when it's revealed that Eric never had any feelings for Sam , and was in fact leading her on. This would eventually result in his elimination. *Due to Sam and Krystal's close friendship, Krystal grew to dislike Eric after he began flirting with Vittoria and would go on to convince their team mates to vote him off the following night. *In "This Is Going To Hurt " , Eric devulped an attraction towards Vittoria . This was however, one sided, because she was really just manipulating him to cause distrust among the Screaming Gophers . Trivia *In "Going Up in Flames", Eric revealed that he led his high school's football team to state. This being a coaching position or quarterback position is unknown, but due to his age, it probably means he is a quarterback. Category:Characters Category:Screaming Gophers